


Halloween!!

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween time for the nation-tan’s and all of South Asia is there at Alfred’s annual party. Emran just wants to be at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Halloween and forgot about it! Inspired by [this amazing picture from Izzy. ](http://the-crimson-scourge.tumblr.com/post/132302930586/afia-as-ms-marvel-and-emran-as-a-very)

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” Keshini asked, twirling her fake tail in her hand.

Emran just shrugged. “A ghost.”

“I tried telling him,” Nalin said, with a shake of his black hair, “but no, no one ever listens to me. That is no proper costume, I said.” He was dressed as a vampire. His fangs were sharp as he spoke, and Emran was surprised he wasn’t cutting his lips.

“Literally shut up,” Emran said finally. “At least I’m not in a banana suit."

Nalin looked pained for all of ten seconds. “I’m just thankful that Aah—I mean, Akmal—is not in a fursuit. Dressed as a goat. Or something else... freaky in nature. I think Niral and I are the only ones who know what they are doing. Honestly, Keshini, what are you supposed to be?”

Keshini rolled her eyes. “A lion.”

Nalin sighed. “Tashi is a warrior monk. How does that even differ from his regular lifestyle?”

Emran left as his older siblings traded snide remarks, and he drank the cheap punch that America had supplied. He could only barely see out of the holes in his white sheet, and he was thankful for that. It wasn’t like he had wanted to come in the first place, but his boss had insisted, so here he was.

He ran into Niral who was letting one of the European nations chat them up, and then into Akmal who literally was walking around in a banana suit. Things had changed, and Emran couldn’t say if they had been for better or for worse. They were just... different now.

Better now?

He wasn’t sure.

“Oh, Emran, come over here!” Afia waved at him to come over. She was dressed in a costume that had gotten her a lot of comments, especially from America. He had been flattered by her choice, but Afia had told him that she didn’t do it to please him. She was dressed as Ms. Marvel and looked quite pleased with herself.

“What?” he asked as he stopped next to her.

“Updating my Instagram.” She adjusted her phone in her outstretched hand, and took a photo. “Thanks. And nice costume,” she said graciously.

“Yeah,  _right_ ,” Emran said. “Yours is much better.”

“I did put a lot of effort into it. I hope I win,” Afia said. “But Vietnam’s looking amazing again this year, so I’m not sure.”

Emran shrugged. “Who even decides who wins?”

“America, right?” she said.

“He liked your costume, so you should win something,” Emran said. His hands were itching for his 3DS. It was in his pocket, but his boss had given him an actual quota of nations with whom they wanted him to interact. He had yet to fill it. He doubted he would. He didn’t want to, honestly. Everyone was heading towards being drunk and annoying, after all.

“Yeah, true enough, but I don’t wanna win  _something_ , I wanna  _win_.”

Emran shrugged. He could understand where she was coming from, but he couldn’t care less about all of these Halloween celebrations. The person who might care more than he did was Akmal. Nalin was beyond doubt caring an awful lot about this whole thing. He’d sung about it.

“Maybe,” Emran settled on saying, “We’ll just have to see what happens.”

Afia made a dissatisfied noise. “Where’s your DS? Let’s play for a bit while we wait.”

“You brought yours?” he looked her up and down. “Where?” Her costume didn’t have much in the way of pockets or room.

“No, I didn’t. No room. But, I can watch you play yours, right?”

“Are you that bored?”

“Yes. I’ve mingled all I can.”

Emran shrugged. “Fine.”

They found a quiet corner, and he let her play the new RPG he’d picked up. She was pretty good at it, getting further along than he had. They were so into the plot that they missed the announcer announcing that they would start naming the best costumes.

Nalin was the one who ended up bringing Afia her prize, a certificate for the best superhero costume.

“Good job,” Nalin said warmly. Afia beamed at him as she held the certificate to her chest.

“Thanks.”

“And,” Nalin said, turning to Emran, “you won one too.”

Emran raised an eyebrow, not that anyone could see that. “I did?”

“A prize for the most lazy costume.” Nalin handed him a certificate and a piece of candy. “Congratulations.”

Emran reached from underneath his sheet and took the certificate and put it in his jeans pocket. “Thanks.”

Nalin just sighed. “Try harder next year.”

Emran shook his head. “Nah.”


End file.
